1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method for producing cycloalkanol and/or cycloalkanone by oxidizing cycloalkane with oxygen, a method of performing the oxidation reaction using mesoporous silica containing a certain kind of metal element as a catalyst has been studied. For example, there are known a method using mesoporous silica containing gold (Applied Catalysis A: General, Netherlands, 2005, Vol. 280, pp. 175-180), a method using mesoporous silica containing cobalt (Korean Journal of Chemical Engineering, Republic of Korea, 1998, Vol. 15, pp. 510-515), and a method using mesoporous silica containing chromium or vanadium (International Publication No. WO00/03963).